Fusioned World
by LordJulius1721
Summary: World is changed. When the Fusion happened, it changed everything. Discovery of Magic from world that never knew what is it like. New technology, for those how were stuck in ages of old. World looked like it is peace, for moment. Darkness, Evil always find the way.
1. Chapter 1: Remnant part 1

**Fusioned World**

 **Events Chapter 1**

In 15.6.2017 earth's calendar biggest change of Human history happened. It was called as simply The Fusion. It fused world known as Earth with 49 other worlds. In matter of hours public get know of this. Because there were more Moons in this world, all them weren't same size. This had also other effects. People started have extraordinary powers like magic. In 20.6.2017 first contact was made with other worlds. In 30.10.2017 United Sectors were founded because of Finding of new worlds. Earth were renamed as Earth sector. In today 13.10.2018 there is total 36 sectors. 35 sectors are known as World Sectors. 36th is Unknown Lands. Are sectors are no equally safe as others. Fusion did not change gravity, Length of Year or the fact that world has ⅔ of water in surface area.

Julius Smith

Ocupation: Adventurer

Level:1+(3)

Strength: 1(+15)

Perception: 4(+2)

Endurance 2(+2)

Charisma: 6(+12)

Intelligence: 7(+12)

Agility: 3(+9)

Luck: 9(+10)

Confidence: 1(+18)

Disposition: 3(+1)

Willpower: 5(+2)

Speed: 2(+4)

Magic: 0(+16)

Psi:0(+7)

Chi:0(+7)

Wisdom: 1(+2)

Weapon: Cosmetic Dagger, BB rifle

Items: Phone, Notebook, Laptop, Camera, Binoculars, Lighter, matchbox,Charger X3, Ps Vita, Headsets, Passport, Diary, Fake Passport, Pip Boy 5000, Flashlight, Paperbags

Armor: Basic Clothes

Healing Items: Coca-Cola 100/100 X4, Painkillers 100/100, Chip pack 100/100 X3, Licorice 100/100 X10 Lolipop 100/100 X10

Backpack: Basic backpack

Money 1100 Credits

Power: Healing Factor, Cryomancy

Languages: English, Finnish, Swedish, Russian, Dovah´zul, Valian and Basic

 **Julius's Diary Remnant Chapter 1 (Adventurer comes in Remnant)**

I started adventuring when Fusion of Worlds happened. World got like 50 times bigger, but gravity did not change or length of day or year or even some how climate. I am going into Remnant sector and into training. Huntsman Academy, Huh. I heard this sector had creatures called Grimm. In first job in coming Remnant is getting better armor and weapons. I checked that is I get in my some my items 450 Credits. When I get from airplane. I checked what Academy, I went. Beacon Academy. This academy give credits to students to live here. So this is Vale. Remnant markiteer of Dustium. My new friend: Yang Xiao Long is from here. Fusion also gifted many with new powers from Earth sector. Example now i have magic and healing factor and Magic. My old friend became more gifted with extraordinary powers. I goed to sell my weapons and goed and sell my weapon Beacon academy gifted newcomers with 85% sale for equipment for year I buy my new trick weapon which is scout rifle, spear and sword which shoots freezing energy bolts, with no need ammo or energy. I also byed new set of armor which can turn invisible. I buy also Grappling gun.

Oh there is the place i should meet my contact in vale. I look in clock is 18:00. I buy go to read some comic, science, video game and gun magazines. I decided buy them. I go in conner to wait this Ruby Rose. When some gunman comes says to raise my arms up. I use my Force push and , decide to hit in face my rifle back. I see some girl also do that. I ask: "Team up?" "Yeah sure" We kicked those criminal scums butt. I see that their boss I making escape. "You Do not get away this" I start shooting at chopter then some Flame ball is fired upon mee. I use my ice copy to block shot and continue firing. "End of the line red and purple." then he trows red dustium crystal. I see woman protecting both of us with barrier. She then uses some spell to blast magic shotgun kind of attack. She then sumons storm cloud to shoot ice shard from the sky. Then fireball comes again, but this time with more power, with creating shards from roof. This lady who helps me and my ally, must be huntress. And then she uses those shards to fire enemy aircraft. But then that villainess who I see destroy those shards. My ally starts shooting bolt action style and decide that i go full auto. Villainess decide that get rid of us. She fired fire pillar. I use quick ice slide, while huntress saved my ally and herself. Enemy got away. "You are Huntress! Can I have your autograph?" she said and I did silent face palm.

We quickly brought in police station. And Into Interrogation Room. I was put sit next to with red hood. Huntress little bit said about putting yourselves and others in great danger. To red hood huntress said, what my translated: 'Dude. Do you Know how dangerous that is. You could have kill innocents with that anti tank weapon.' and to me: "And you Young Man. You made much property damage." "I am 19 years old and since Fusion: Adventurer. DO you know how much saver is to travel when Adventurer." i said "And what kingdom in Remnant are You?" huntress asked. "Actually, From Earth Sector, in peaceful country named as Finland or in my language: Suomi." I answered. She said about if she would be charge: She would let her go with tap in back and slap on the wrist. And me with only pay for those damages. Whoops. I underestimated my gun. "But here is one person who would want meet you both." and then she got out of the way of older man or is he, because he had white hair. He is with cookies ad coffee cup. And he Said: "Ruby Rose and Julius Smith." She said to Ruby about she having silver eyes. I mentally said: 'So you were my contact. What get your waiting. I texted over 5 times where I am! And plus getting me in trouble.' He asked where she learned about do those moves. She answered that in Signal Academy. And that she learned that from his uncle. He asked why she is school of warriors. Does she have adhd. He asks: "Do you know who am I?" Wait. That face he is professor Opzin. Ruby answered that. He asks about to join Beacon Academy. That freezed me in moment. This adhd to huntress. He letted Ruby go. While me and Opzin "So when you learned those skills, for Earth Sectoring?" Opzin asked. "I was in Auraxis in 3 month in Vanu Sovereignty, That is my weapon skills. For my power home learned." i answered. "You are full of surprises. You must be Earth Sector's one first adventurers from tell of the skills. And I know you are applicated in Beacon as first year." he tells "I may not skilled as veteran soldier in battle. But I think I can become everything, if learn enough." Afterwards they let me out. I go to hotel they i rented. And then i wrote everything up in my Diary of this day.

 **In Next Morning**

I go to hotel breakfast. Afterwards I go to with Yang Xiao Long. She telled me where to go. After getting into airship, i thanked Yang for her kindness. She sees her sister and hugs her and says "Ohh My baby sister is coming with me in Beacon. Best. Day. Ever." her sister begs her to stop. But Yang encourage her repeatedly. Ruby sayed that it was nothing. I draw my focus from them and look into outside. Then Holo screen flashes and tells to contact Vale Police Department if I had any knowledge about Roman Torchwick. News talked about the White Fang to interrupted Faunus Civil Rights movement protests. Then it changed into hologram of that Huntress, who telled she is Glynda Goodwitch. She tells us is our privilege to come this Academy. Yeah I passed the tests what can go wrong. Then I and Ruby go see window and watch Beacon Academy. I see that someone has flying/sea sickness. I give him paper bag to vomit. Hope he is right.


	2. Chapter 2: Remnant part 2

**Events Chapter 2**

Earth's First Contact with another world was known Auraxsis. There they meetted with 3 factions that competed dominance over each other. Earth quickly noticed that these factions had better technology, than Earth. Earth managed make peace with all 3 factions. But Earth knew that war would continue sooner or later. Earth started invest military R&D. Even if Only One of them would attack them, earth do not have chance.

Julius Smith

Ocupation: Adventurer, Student in Beacon

Level:4

Strength: 16

Perception: 6

Endurance 4

Charisma: 19

Intelligence: 19

Agility: 12

Luck: 19

Confidence: 19

Disposition: 4(+2)

Willpower: 7

Speed: 2

Magic: 16

Psi:7

Chi:7

Wisdom: 3

Weapon: Freezer[Sword, Spear and Rifle] (NEW), Froze (Sidearm Silenced Pistol and Dagger

Items: Phone, Notebook, Laptop, Camera, Binoculars, Lighter, matchbox,Charger X3, Ps Vita, Headsets, Passport, Diary, Fake Passport, Pip Boy 5000, Flashlight, Grappling Gun (New), Science Magazine (New), Gaming Magazine, Weapon, Magazine, Sleepware, Spare clothes and armor

Armor: Pathfinder Armor, Mask, Cowl

Healing Items: Coca-Cola 100/100 X4, Painkillers 100/100, Chip pack 100/100 X3, Licorice 100/100 X10 Lolipop 100/100 X10

Backpack: Basic backpack

Money 100 Credits

Power: Healing Factor, Cryomancy

Languages: English, Finnish, Swedish, Russian, Dovah´zul, Valian and Basic

 **Remnant Chapter 2 (Adventurer into Academy)**

As we arrive in Beacon, I could not do anything else, but smile. I walk to just outside of Beacon Academy. I look back to see Ruby admiring some weapons. Something about my guts say that she is gonna have problems. I use quickly my cryomancer technique to teleport behind and I walked to bench near to her. I see that Yang to run quickly away with her friends, so fast that Ruby trip over some suitcases. I see that white haired young lady complains about that. She takes from suitcase one jar of dustium and shakes that little cloud of dustium gets out from jar. Ruby gets that in her nose and sneezes. Ruby makes fire breath. White lady complains about that. "Well excuse me, but that would be your own proplem, because you trew dustium for her face." I said. She broke like in those sentences. She says that Ruby would be too young into this academy. And fact that she would be walking troublemaker in here. I would agree with that "Well. I know what Opzin is doing." I commented. Is this girl princess or something. "Actually. She is Heiress. Weiss Schnee. One of largest energy producers in Remnant sector." said girl in Black and White outfit Weiss Schnee. I have little bit some germany in language department, but I do not know how to write. Her name means in English: White Snow. Or backwards Snow White. "Hopefully you do not get apple." i muttered in silence. I would just laugh if no one would be in round. Weiss says in her happy: "Finally some recognition" "Same company, Infamous about controversial labour forces and Questionable business partners. " What… How dare you" Weiss says. I see Ruby getting laught about this and I think that I should join this laughter. Weiss and lady start walk different ways. I stay with Ruby, because she would need some emotional back up. I see that Boy from airship. Well let just make some Friends

I, Ruby and Jaune, who introduced himself. Walked in park. "I just say that motion sickness, more common sickness, than people. think." Jaune says "Sorry, Vomit Boy, was just first thing comes in mind." Ruby said. "Ruby, please do not make insult names." i said Ruby. "Ohmm, you did not introduce yourself?" "Sorry. My name Julius Smith." I said to him. "My momma, always say that my name is attractive to girls. I think, never mind " He says. Ruby takes her weapon to show. Jaune shows his weapon. I decide show my also. Only for rifle. Pistol is side arm. "My mom said strangers are friends that you just never met." He said and We all notice that we are little bit lost.


	3. Chapter 3: Monk part 1

**Meanwhile back in Earth Sector**

 **Events Chapter 3**

As world discovered each other. Habitants gained new powers. Some were scared about this. Because not every gained their own powers immediately. Governments were scared of this. Some even escaped, because no powered, view them as freaks. Some quickly became known as Adventurers. Adventurers quickly their own little community. This community was like civil rights movement. Adventurers helped everyone in need of help.

Johnson Raider.

Level:1(+6)

Strength: 6(+19)

Perception: 8(+1)

Endurance:: 6(+10)

Charisma: 7(+13)

Intelligence 8(+17)

Confidence:6(+7)

Disposition: 7(+11)

Willpower: 6(+13)

Magic: 0(+20)

Psi:0(+14)

Chi:0 (+17)

Weapons: Katana and Staff.

Items: Camping Equipment, Phone

Clothes: Normal Clothes

Powers: Telekinesis, Mind Read, Physical Boost, Projecting Mind to anthers, Sensing Future

Monk Chapter 1:

A monk was wandering in wilderness of Earth sector. He was detecting some disturbance of balance and got lost finding exact spot. He started to meditate and Started to see vion

 **In his vision:**

"So you are Emperor of Britannia in R sector" said cold figure in mask, while holding pistol aiming at Charle vi Britannia. "And you are?" said Charles. "And you think, your Sword of Akasha, would be helpfull to everybody. NO IT WOULD BE HELL FOR Entire world. Charles tried to use his geass to this man but it failed. Man started laught. "Hahhaahaha. You think that your Geass would be near to useless. I am not human any more. Not Homo Sapien, But Homo Superior. And you are just a human." then he launched ice blast and freezed Charles"And know the name who killed You. Frozen Lord." then Frozen Lord launched another ice blast blowing up Emperor's torso completely "Now V.V. I will come to kill you. And Anyone involved directlly, in his plans." this man said while looking TV camera.

Monk wakes up from the vision. He feeled like this would not happen in minimum of 10 years. He takes phone and decide to take call with his friend and student: "Julius are there." "Master Raider. Is nice to see you." his friend said. "I sensed events of Future. there will be a Conflict." Raider said"Master what kind of conflict." "Conflict that will span over all Sectors. We must be ready." "Yes Master. I would have to go now. Air ship is landing at Beacon, I have to go now, My Friend and Master." and he cut the call.


	4. Chapter 4: Remnant part 4

**Remnant Chapter 3**

As I walk to meeting area, I see Yang. I start walk around and find nice spot watch serenomy. "I will keep this, brief. You have travelled here today to in seek of Knowledge. To hold your craft and acquiring new skills. And dedication protection of the people. Butt when look at you, all i see is wasted energy. You need Direction, Purpose. You see that knowledge can carry you so far. It is up to you take first step." said Opzin. Heh, I think he is wrong. Knowledge can give you body that is stronger than anything biological. Those PMCs proved me, In training in Auraxis Sector. What were hired by Vanu Sovereignty Then knowledge of our true aproval in to Academy begins. Heh. What that politic said: 'Nanomachines, Son!' boss. Then came night i put my full equipment into locker. I go into sleep bag. I quickly get sleep.

I see in my dream that i would come contact with broken blade. I decide to take it, with me. Also I feel that I am colder than usual

 **In next day**

When i wake up. I see that some waked up in so energetic, that is only achieved by some kids, thankful she is another side of the hall. I go brush my teeth. I go my locker to take my suff and then pack my sleeping bag. I go to eat my breakfast.

When we where out. I gained information we would get teammates today and they would be rest time in beacon. I watch and see three interesting people: cyborg from MG sector, Vanu Supporter, and Wizard from Azeroth sector. I go with those three quickly. They were finding 4th member into team. We quick plan. "After you have partner up. You go Northern End of the Forest. Do not hesitate, to destroy anything in your path. Or you will die" said Opzin. We heard that we would be monitored, along the way. We heard what is our objective. We are quickly catapulted and quickly do as the plan said. I use grabling gun and my ice slide to slow me and transfer momentum. I quickly see my team. And go quickly with them. We find that grimm were surround us. "So this will be our fight let just do this. We quickly make a plan from fly.

After kicking grim butt. We realise that we have not introduced between ourselves. "I am Jonh Smith, Earth sector. And who are you partners." i introduce "Odin Reg, from Azeroth sector" said wizard Odin "I am Nathan Karasik and from MG sector." said cyborg. Then vanu supporter said: "Hudson Cassels and from Auraxis sector." "I have to make quick run down our plan to ge there." i said and started to think. I said to Odin "Odin do you know long range Teleport." "Yes." "Can telport four people same time?" said Nathan "Yes." "Then we are using your teleport." said Hudson and Odin started to create teleport ring. We were quickly in ruins. We notice we are the first there. Hudson and I take two identical pieces. "I would use teleport again to go back" said Odin and we quickly were back at where we launched at. "So we have first team it seems."said Opzin. We decide to chat each other, while, waiting others.


End file.
